Seeing Without Sight
by bethyboomarch2
Summary: Sonny is tired of Chad judging people based on how they look or their value to him. She thinks she knows how to get him to change his mind, if he'll stop looking in a mirror long enough to listen. Can she make him see without really seeing? Channy
1. Prologue

**Yay!!! I'm starting a brand new, hopefully awesome story! This is my first story for SWAC, so go easy, it's hard to capture Sonny and Chad's attitudes…they're so complicated! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Please review, I lurve my reviewers beary much! Haha, that was corny…**

**PROLOGUE**

**Sonny POV**

I walked through the door of the lunchroom, hoping that maybe I could compliment the new lunch lady on her lovely hairnet and get a taco for lunch. We just got out of rehearsing a new sketch and no one would come eat with me today…they all wanted to go and get some sushi. Not my favorite.

"Hi there, Hildy!" I said glancing at her nametag, " I was just wondering if you had some tacos for lunch. I'm Sonny!" She smirked at me and scooped some ick on my plate. It made a plopping sound and I winced at the gross green gooey-ness of it.

"There's your taco, Ms. Sunshine! Enjoy." The smirk left her face and she stared me down. I picked up my tray and started walking away quickly turning around only to yell back, "My name's Sonny, not Sunshine, thanks!" I think I heard her growl…

I flung the door open on my way out the door, with my tray in hand. "Oof!" I heard, and the door swung back at me. The tray was knocked out of my hand and ick smeared onto my brand new outfit.

"Oh, no!" I cried, leaning over to help the person up. Chad's angry face stared up at me. He wouldn't take my hand and huffed angrily when he stood up.

"Sonny Monroe, you are just such a clutz! I cannot believe that they don't offer me Sonny insurance when I work here with you! Ugh, my costume is just trashed!" He and I both looked at his practically spotless suit. There was a button missing and one lone wrinkle running through his left pant leg.

"Chad, I'm sorry, I just didn't see you. The new lunch lady is a scary person and I just wanted to escape her glare." He still glared at me and now was tapping his foot.

"Well, I can't believe that she'd give _you _any good food anyways. She was probably warned to stay away from Chuckle City." He made that face at me that just says, 'I'm better than you and nothing can change that.'

"Fine, you go in there and see if she'll give _you_ tacos!"

"No problem." He turned around and waltzed right into the caf. I decided I didn't need to watch him get his way and sat down to pick at my gross goop. About five minutes later, the door hurled open and Chad ran out.

"It's Cooper! Chad Dylan COOPER!!!" He yelled back. A blob of green flew out the door and he dodged it just in time.

"I cannot believe that she messed up my name. MY NAME?! Who messes up my name, I'm a legend for goodness' sake!! I can't believe the help we're getting nowadays! What's the world coming to?"

I just sat, nibbling at my disgusting mess, and laughed to myself. He should've listened to me, but, as usual, he didn't.

"What are you laughing at?! This is not a laughing matter!!!"

"Oh, Chad, you never see people for who they really are. That lady is just doing her job. She was probably warned not to give you people better food. That IS why the old lady lost her job, you know. She lost it because she wanted to make you happy."

"Excuse me? I never forced her to give me more food! It was her choice…she couldn't resist my charm." He grinned wildly. "And what did you mean, 'I don't see people for who they really are?!"

I snorted at him and he rolled his eyes at me. "What I mean is that you only look at the outside of people. You never look past the exterior. You don't try to see without seeing!"

"What?! You've gone insane, Monroe…" I sighed at him and smiled at his ignorance. He was absolutely adorable without even trying. But I couldn't tell _him_ that, of course. He'd never let that go for the rest of my whole entire life!

Instead, I told him, "Come find me when you really want to find out. I'll be glad to tell you. But don't come until you trust me completely. You'll never listen otherwise. Got it?"

He nodded, looking confused. I just giggled at him and walked to my dressing room. It would be a long day when he decided to ask me how to see without seeing…

**So, whaddya think? I think it's pretty good for the prologue! Let me know if I should finish it, and how you think I can improve their characters or the development. Any reviews are greatly valued!!! I love hearing people's opinions and can't wait to hear from anyone! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow! I think you are all awesome! Did you catch that reference??? Hm…maybe I'm a little too obsessive of Sonny With a Chance. Not that that's a bad thing! Haha, so thanks for reading this story and I am excited for you to read this chapter! Read on…**

**Sonny POV**

I hummed quietly as I straightened my latest wig onto a mannequin in the prop room. This was definitely a life I could live for the rest of eternity! If only there weren't an egotistical Chad Dylan Cooper running around all the time, ordering people around and freaking out over his hair gel…I wondered if he would ever ask me to show him how to see. It had already been three weeks.

But, this weekend would be busy enough to keep me from thinking about him! My mom was visiting the studio tomorrow and we were going shopping for a dress. I needed one for the Teeny Bopper awards that were going to happen in a week and mom insisted that she come along since she couldn't for the Oh No You Di-n'ts! I felt bad, so I agreed, and she was already cutting coupons.

I walked out of the prop room and headed out to the golf cart. Tawni had sent me to get some Fro-Yo about ten minutes ago and if I didn't get back soon, she'd probably accuse me of trying to starve her.

The ignition on the little cart buzzed and I checked behind for any tourists. No one was there and I scooted right out of the parking pot. The breeze of the open cart cooled down me off and I sighed contently.

"WHAAAAOOOH!!!" My eyes snapped open and I slammed my foot down on the brake. It was Chad and he looked scared to death.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay, Chad?! I am sooooo sorry!! I just wasn't looking at you and…I'm sorry." He seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still a little out of breath. I stood there waiting for him to say something in return. "Chad, are you…okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. Just give me a second. I don't have a life threatening experience every day." I chuckled and opened my mouth to apologize again, but he beat me to it. "Sonny, I didn't mean to jump right out in front of you. I, well, you see, I'm…" He trailed off and shrugged at me.

"Sorry?" I suggested. He nodded, grimacing. I let out a full giggle now, and his lips turned up into the tiniest of smiles.

"I don't think I've ever had to say that before. It was weird. But yeah, I am. Kind of." I rolled my eyes and he continued. "You know, it's funny, I came to ask you to help me 'see' and you didn't even see me!" His laughter was contagious, but his words sunk in and my mouth dropped open.

"You mean to say that you want my help? And you're willing to learn something from me?!" He nodded. "Okay, Chad Dylan Cooper, get ready to see!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Where are we going?!" Chad yelped as he stumbled over a cord. I was taking him somewhere for his first 'lesson'. Unfortunately, he was being more grumpy now, telling me that I was going to break one of his million-dollar bones and he'd sue me. I just continued on, ignoring him. Finally we arrived at the coffee cart. He just looked at me as if he were saying, "What the heck?!"

I shook my head and asked him to go and order me a mocha latte. He raised his eyebrows, but grabbed his wallet and stepped forward. "Hi, excuse me? I'd like to order-" His voice broke off as the cart cashier turned around. "Yikes!" He practically shouted.

I slapped his arm and stepped up to the counter beside him. "Hi Edna! This is Chad. We're here for the job." She smiled sweetly at me and gave Chad a look.

"Of course, darlin'! Thanks for coming to help. Frank is going in for his surgery today, and I couldn't find _anyone_ to take over!Just give me a minute to find a spare apron…" She hobbled off, into a room across the parking lot.

"What are we doing?!" Chad screeched quietly. His eyes were bugged out of his head and I frowned at him, shaking my head. "And who's Frank? Is he like that…woman?"

This time I yelled at him. "Chad, you know nothing about Edna, and I'm volunteered to help run her cart for today to help out. You don't need to mock her!"

"But she looks…" He trailed off and I sighed.

"She doesn't look any different than me or you. I think that Edna is beautiful." In truth, if I were judging based on looks alone, Edna is probably the most hideous lady ever to grace Hollywood. Her teeth are almost all gone, her hair is balding, her clothes are always dingy and not up-to-date, and she has some serious B.O. On the other hand, she is the most selfless, intelligent, soft-spoken, honest, and caring woman I have ever met! That is what I want Chad to realize. Watching Chad work at a Coffee Shoppe cart wouldn't be too hard, though, either…

"Whatever you say." Chad turned back to the cart. "So how long are we working here today? A half an hour? An hour?"

I gave him my best glare. "No, Chad, we're going to be here until eight o'clock tonight. Edna has something to do, but if you really want to find out, ask her." He huffed at me and I stood there. Nico came up to the stand and Chad quickly hopped behind the cart, ducking down below eye level.

"Hey, Nico!" I greeted him. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a double espresso. Uh…what are you doing here, anyways?"

I smiled and said, "Edna has to leave for today, so I told her that Chad and I would take over."

"Oh, that's cool!" Nico handed me a five. "Wait, did you say CHAD is working here?" He certainly didn't try to hide his surprise.

"Yes, he is. He and I are helping out for the day. I'll get off at eight if you guys all want to rehearse our sketch. Sound good?" He nodded and I handed him the espresso.

"See ya, Sonny!" He said walking towards our dressing rooms. "Bye, Chad," he called over his shoulder, "have fun!" I laughed quietly.

Chad fell over and looked up at me, incredulous. "Why did you tell him I was here? Chad Dylan Cooper does not work!"

I groaned at him and looked at my watch. "Uh-oh! Sorry, Chad! I have to go get that Fro-Yo to Tawni before she gets even more upset. I'll be back in a little bit. Please listen to Edna and don't…well, just be nice, okay?" He just looked at me, so I figured I'd better go before he refused.

When I reached the Fro-Yo machine, I started to wonder if I did the right thing.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

When I walked up to the cart, an hour later, I was very surprised at what I saw. Chad was taking a bill from a young girl and smiling at her. Then he turned around and fixed her drink. He handed her the drink. And he was _still_ smiling! This was definitely a good idea.

I approached the cart and Chad looked at me, smiling hesitantly. "Hey, Sonny. I didn't mean to freak out at you before. Why didn't you tell me about Edna? I understand now, but if you would've just told me in the first place, I wouldn't have given you any trouble."

I grinned at him. " I take it you talked to her. Chad, I couldn't have told you that on my own. It wasn't my story to tell. Edna had to be the one to tell you about it."

"But her husband could die tonight! He's having pancreatic surgery, for goodness' sake! I could have been a little nicer to her!"

"I'm glad you see that now, Chad. That's what I wanted you to realize. If I hadn't known her and what had happened, you wouldn't have ever agreed to work here. But, because you had to take over for her, you learned something about her that you didn't know when you first met. If I hadn't done this, you probably would have just dismissed her as an ugly person trying to catch a break, right?"

He nodded slowly. I continued, "I wanted you to see that she was different. Did you?"

"Yes, she's stunning on the inside. You're probably…"

"Right?" I offered.

"I suppose so... are you back to work now?"

I snickered. "Yes, Chad, I'm ready to save you from spilling coffee on your flawless uniform. Ready to get to work?"

He smiled at me strangely. I blushed, for some weird reason, but held his gaze. "Sure," he responded. This would be an interesting night.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Wow! This is a pretty long chapter. Well, longer than the prologue, at least…thank you for reading! I am excited to see what you all think! Let me know! Also, this isn't the end, if you were wondering. I'm still planning about 6-8 more chapters. It helps when people review, though, and then I get an idea of what I'm doing well and what I need to improve on. Thanks again! Have a great day! Or night!**


	3. AN READ for explanation!

Hey guys! I am sorry that I have to do this, but I just wanted to let you know that I am not updating until this weekend. I have to study study STUDY for an Advance Placement exam that counts for college credit. All week! Blech! I hate studying AND I hate exams...

Thanks for your patience with me, though! I hope you enjoy the next chapter when it does come out. Which will be soon! VERY SOON!

Smiles and Hugs!  
Bethany

P.S. Have you guys heard of Skillet or Disciple or Decyfer Down? I just went to a concert with all three of them over the weekend and it was amazing! They're heavy metal, though, so everyone can't believe that I went to see them. But come on, they're Christian! It's not like they're THAT heavy metal...well, they are...but at least they don't swear and start huge fights in the mosh pits! Yay! I love Skillet...


	4. Chapter 2

**READREADREADREADREAD!!!! This chapter is the first chapter, but in Chad's POV. It starts when Sonny leaves him there with Edna and tells why he finds Edna to be a beautiful person on the inside. Hopefully it will make more sense as to why he changed his mind so quickly! Also, Edna's talking is weird…imagine no teeth and Southern Illinois accent. I tried to make it as understandable as possible!**

**Thank you all so much for your support! I do have to say that I'm a little disappointed in how few reviews I've gotten, but I do appreciate the alerts, favorites, and hits! **

**Well, timbermoonkiss helped me figure out how to make this chapter and the last one a bit better, so a big thank you to her! Also, sonnycentral and TrinityFlower of Memories are awesome for their reviews! Thank you guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Uh, Sonny! Wait, where are you…" I was too late. Sonny was probably down the hallway and out the door by now. Now I was stuck with the stupid old hag. Ugh, seriously, couldn't she at least go to a dentist or find some clothes that are from this century?! And that smell! I didn't know how long I could stand to be around her, if she had to explain the job to me! Hopefully she'd just have to leave right away…

"Darlin'? Sonny, whar'd ya go?" I rolled my eyes as the old lady walked around the corner with an apron in hand. She saw me alone and squinted in confusion. "Watcha doin' jis standin' thar boy? Whar'd Sonny go?"

My lip curled in disgust and my face contorted into a hideous look of pure hatred. Why did I have to do this job for the stupid low-life decrepit woman?! I should be off somewhere, sipping a Loganberry smoothie and being swooned over by my fans!

"I'm…" I pointed to my chest, hoping she could hear what I was saying, "here…" I gestured to the ground at my feet, "to work." Then I pointed at the coffee machines and she just laughed at me. Great! Now she's a crazy old gross-smelling lady!

"Darlin', I ain't deaf! Ya don' haf ta be bellowin' and doin' all sortsa silly hand motions at me." She had what some would call a 'twinkle' in her eye. She surprised me by throwing back her head and busting out laughing. Again. Seriously, how can you be so happy when you look like you've crawled out of a grave?

"OH, OF COURSE. YOU JUST LOOKED…OLD." I still kept my voice louder than normal and talked slowly, but she didn't say anything this time.

"Oh, I ain't a day ova' eight'ay sev'n!" My eyes bugged out. Eighty seven?! Oh, my Chad! Isn't it illegal to keep people working past sixty? "Come on, Suga', let's get crackin'!" Her drawl snapped me back to reality. "Now, ya need ta know that the cash regista' is unlocked, so don' go leavin' it for someun' to come 'n steal from! Other 'n that, jis be sure ta check the labels to make sure ya got the right kinda cuppa joe. Got it?" I nodded, hoping she'd leave soon.

"Well, I gotta get scootin' now, darlin', but ya jis call if you need ta know anythin' else. My cellular number is on the counta', okay?" I grimaced when I thought of trying to call her on a cell phone. How would she hear me?

"Okay, see you…later. Edna." Ugh, thank goodness she was gone now. I could just put up the closed sign and text Portlyn for a while. Although, she was getting annoying, maybe I could text someone else…who? Before I could even consider anyone else, I heard that annoying wheezing voice again. Why was she back?

"Darlin' I'm sorry. I musta fergot that blasted phone in here somewhar! Caint never remembar whar I leave stuff no more." Great, now I'll have to help her look. "Could you come over here and git down thar to look? Fraid I caint bend down tha far an'more." Ew. She wants me to bend down. ON THE FLOOR?! I can't believe Sonny left me here with her…just wait until she gets back!

"Yep! Right thar! D'ya see it?" I almost growled. Literally g-r-o-w-l-e-d. Currently I am on my hands and knees in my expensive television uniform, trying to find this blasted cell phone and Sonny's off enjoying herself with Fro-Yo! Could this world get any worse!? Oh, it already did…I said blasted! Just being around this old lady is making me start talking like a hillbilly! Ew…I didn't think I'd ever say that.

"Honey? Do ya see it? Oh, tarnation! I haf ta have that thang ta be able ta know whar to meet my Frank! Oh, golly, what am I goin' ta do?" Oh, crap. She's crying. Gross! Her nose is running, too! I did not sign up for this… Great, acting time!

"Oh, Edna," I reached over and patted her shoulder very lightly, "it'll be…okay." She sniffled and looked up at me. She had what some may call puppy dog eyes. Except hers were slightly wrinklier. More like pug eyes. I guess I felt a _little _bad for her.

"Did Sonny tell ya 'bout my Frank?" Her voice was a little more serious sounding now. My eyes widened and I shook my head. Was I really going to hear about this Frank person? Yeah, so Sonny didn't tell me, but I'm gonna find out anyways! Score for CDC!

"Well, we was in love. S'pose ya cain call it that, but it seemed much more ta me. He was an act-or. I was jis on vacation from college; it was my firs' year and I was chosen ta go on a school trip to Holl'wood. I thank we was in a actin' class at that time, and Holl'wood was the bees' knees! Do ya even say that an'more?" I shook my head and hoped she'd get on with the point.

"Well, an'ways, I went thar and we was tourin' this set place, and then I saw 'im. He was beau-tee-full! At firs' he didn' even see me. He fell offa one o' the scaffoldins they had set up fer his stuntin' stuff. I ran over an' checked ta see if he'd broken an'thing. He was alright, but he offered ta take me out fer some lunch. We went ta the movies and he even paid fer some popcorn!" How gentlemanly of Frank. Now why's she so upset?!

**Oh, I'm sooooooo sorry that I have to stop it there! It's not really a cliffie, but more of a sudden stop. I just finished an eighteen page English project, so I'm tired of writing right now. I did promise an update for this, though, so I'm giving it to you! Hope you enjoyed it! The rest of the chapter should be up sometime soon…probably this week or coming weekend.**

**Also, if you're a fan of Lost Phone, I'M SORRY! I'll be getting out the next chapter of that as soon as possible, too. Thanks for reading, review if you please!**


End file.
